


潮汐

by HYYu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYYu/pseuds/HYYu





	潮汐

　　  
　　  
　　大地已经沉睡，风沙沙吹过鳞次栉比的混凝土森林，仔细一听竟然还有海涛阵阵拍打在礁石上的声音，潮起又潮落，空气中仿佛粘腻了一点海水的咸腥味。  
　　  
　　眼皮慢慢合上，叶修在睡过去之前还迷迷糊糊地想，自己住在城市里怎么可能会听到海的声音？果然是错觉。  
　　  
　　不知睡了多久，有双大手抚摸上他的身体，掌心温热干燥，连带着它摸过的皮肤也开始发热起来。叶修难耐地闷哼，那双手一顿，然后隔着睡衣捏上他乳尖，另一只手掀起了他的衣服，露出柔韧的腰线。  
　　  
　　叶修突然惊醒，却发现上下眼睑好像被胶水粘在一起了似的无论怎样都挣不开，那只陌生的手已经贴上他的小腹，他张嘴欲喊，却发不出声。  
　　  
　　“嘘，要乖。”炽热的鼻息喷在叶修耳边，那里是他的一处敏感点，这么近距离刺激一下，他几乎是立刻有了反应。  
　　  
　　陌生的偷袭者好似惊讶了一下，摸着叶修平坦的小腹滑进了裤子里，然后忍不住低笑出声——叶修没穿内裤。  
　　  
　　命根子被人抓住，叶修无论如何也不敢再挣扎，两条长腿不甘地蹬了几下就被人牢牢压住。双腿被分开，感受到那手只是握住柱身撸动了几下，头顶的小口就迫不及待吐出黏液沾了那人一手。  
　　  
　　男人向来是用下半身思考的动物，此时叶修被伺候得腰都软了，也就没顾得上去想这人是怎么进来的，只本能地挺着腰往他手里蹭。  
　　  
　　“别急，别急。”那人又笑，哄了他几句就尽职尽责地给他打起枪来，另一只手却是已经摸到他的臀上，揉捏了几把臀肉就试探地戳上后面紧闭的穴口。  
　　  
　　叶修没察觉到身上人的动作，全副注意力都被他放到下身不断撩拨着他的那只手上。他前段时间一直忙着工作，有了生理需求也只是自己用手草草解决一下就算了，根本没来得及好好抒解。

　　这人弄得他太舒服了。他好像很熟悉他的习惯，始终以他喜欢的力度和速度抚慰着他的肉棒，有时用拇指抵住龟头搓揉，有时又包住肉身下那两个囊袋逗弄。  
　　  
　　叶修喉头滚动，艰难地把呻吟压在喉咙里。那人应该是看见了，凑上来用唇舌分开他紧闭的唇，亲自将那呻吟引出来。叶修没忍住叫出来，牙关一松就被人趁虚而入。  
　　  
　　两条湿热的舌头纠缠在一起，不断分泌的唾液来不及咽下就顺着嘴角流出，那人似乎是舍不得那些甜美的津液，把叶修嘴里都舔了一遍后就顺着那道水痕舔舐他的脖子。  
　　  
　　叶修已经射了，大腿有些紧绷地射在那人手里，猝不及防的高潮使他脑中一片空白，紧闭的眼角溢出泪花。  
　　  
　　可惜了，屋里没开灯，不能看到叶修高潮时的表情。那人惋惜了一下，把手上的白浊糊到叶修臀缝里，就着这一点润滑插进了那从未被人开发过的后穴。  
　　  
　　叶修还处于放空状态，蓦然感受到疼痛，穴口下意识缩了一下，紧紧含住那人的手指。那人嘶了一声，叼住叶修颈边的肉咬了咬，在叶修皱眉的时候手指用力完全刺了进去。  
　　  
　　“呜呜！”叶修不能出声，只能痛苦地闷哼，身体不停扭动试图摆脱那人的手指。后者被他扭得火起，身下的肉棒硬得发疼，忍不住狠狠拍了他屁股一下，恶声道：“别动！”  
　　  
　　叶修好像被吓到了，一动不敢动，那人满意地低头亲了他一口，又插了根手指进去。没被用过的甬道紧涩无比，夹得手指生疼，他只能慢慢摸索，找着能让叶修放松下来的那一点。  
　　  
　　海浪拍打岸边的声音愈加清晰，好像就在耳边，叶修甚至能听见有只螃蟹被海水从石头缝里冲出来，几节长长的足敲在沙砾上，横行霸道地从他身边爬过。  
　　  
　　他的双腿被人打开，搁在那人腰侧的两条长腿随着身上人的动作一晃一晃的。那人狠狠一挺腰，龟头直直顶上穴心，逼得他张大嘴不住喘气，却依旧发不出声音。  
　　  
　　两人交合处泥泞一片，那人拔出时带出一点水，又捅进去时搅得滋滋作响。男人跟打桩似的疯狂挺动，源源不断的快感让叶修难耐非常，他忍不住攀着男人的肩膀，被逼急了就下爪子狠狠地挠，在男人光滑的背上留下道道红痕。  
　　  
　　男人在他耳边低笑：“小猫似的。”说罢将他的双腿折在胸前更加用力。  
　　  
　　海面上突然刮起了风，海浪有些慌张，拍打了岸边几下后不甘地退去，一道闪电划破漆黑的夜空，叶修惊觉自己能睁眼了。  
　　  
　　就在同时，男人用力顶上他的前列腺，圈着他性器的手上下撸了几下，叶修浑身颤抖了几下，股股白浊射在男人腹上。  
　　  
　　叶修只看见男人嘴角勾起温润的弧度，还没看清脸便晕了过去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　闹钟突然响起，叶修猛地从床上蹦起来，喘了几口气后小心地掀开被子，果然发现裤裆湿漉漉一片。他自嘲地笑笑，翻身下床洗漱。  
　　  
　　早八点是众所周知的上班高峰期，马路上车水马龙川流不息，叶修拎着一袋豆浆油条艰难地从人群中穿过。忽然有人拍了拍他的肩，他回头，看见一个男人捏着一张卡递给他。  
　　  
　　“你的东西掉了。”  
　　  
　　叶修翻翻口袋，果然是自己的工作证。他接过卡后感激地笑笑，却在看清男人的脸后笑容僵在脸上。  
　　  
　　阳光下，男人嘴角勾起温润的弧度。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
